Alone
by wolfs1999
Summary: I stare at the dead face in front of me. I look at bright blue eyes who's light flickered out sometime ago. The dark circle under them shows the lack of sleep and sunken features gives it a look of hunger and weakness. Danny Fenton is dead.
1. Chapter 1

I stare at the dead face in front of me. I look at bright blue eyes who's light flickered out sometime ago. The dark circle under them shows the lack of sleep and sunken features gives it a look of hunger and weakness. Danny Fenton is dead. I sigh and lay my hand on the mirror in front of me, looking deeper into my reflection, looking for the boy that used to be there. Looking for anything to prove I can go back to being happy. I look, but there's nothing. I'm not Danny Fenton anymore. Danny Fenton was a happy boy who cared about his friends and family. I'm not Dan, either. I don't want to level cities and murder millions of people. I'm definitely not Phantom. I don't risk my life to save anyone anymore. Ghosts can do whatever the hell they want, I don't care anymore.

"Who am I?" I ask my reflection. I put both hands firmly against the glass, pushing so it starts to break. "Who am I?" I ask louder, rage taking over as I push with enough force to shatter the mirror, leaving my hands a bloody mess. I look at them. I watch the blood drip on the tile floor below me. I've seen a lot of blood recently. This is the first time it's been mine in several months. It's surrising how much less you get hurt when you aren't trying to save a city. There's still pain, though. Everyone is waiting for their savior to help them. They don't seem to realise their savior is dead. Phantom will never save anyone ever again.

"And why should I? What did this town ever do for me?" I ask myself as I grab a towel for my hands, squeezing it tightly in my grip. Well, it did give me the best friends I've ever had. It also gave me a loving family. They cared about me so much, so why did they not see I was hurting? I wasn't exactly hiding it, not that well at least. A fake smile had everyone fooled. Just like Phantom, I hid behind a mask and no one ever noticed. I guess wearing a mask is the only thing I'm good at anymore. I open the bathroom door and walk past Jazz's empty room. I stop and look in.

"What happened to all the noise?" I ask the silence. My house is always loud, wether it's us kids laughing or my parents working downstairs, there was always a welcoming noise. Listening now the only sounds are my breathing. Maybe that's why I've started talking to myself. I open the door wider and walk in, looking at her desk. I pick up one of her notebooks and flip through the pages.

"She was so smart. She had so much potential." She was going to change the world, there's no doubting that. I set the book back down like I'm putting a baby down for it's nap. After a quick glance around the room, I walk out and close the door behind me. I walk downstairs and stop in front of the lab. No light shines up at me and only the gentle hum of the Ghost Portal can be heard. All signs of life is gone. I turn on my heels and walk out the front door, not bothering to close it behind me. Even the town is a ghost down, nobody in sight.

"Except for me." I'm all alone. I'm not Danny. I'm not Fenton. I'm not Phantom. I'm not Dan. I'm nobody. I'm all alone because I'm dead.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n SELF HARM IN THIS CHAPTER TRIGGER WARNING

Death. It's not concrete anymore. You can die but still live. You can keep going as a ghost. You're never really gone even if it feels like you are. You forget how it felt to be alive. Your blood isn't pumping through your body anymore, but what's the difference? Red turned to green, what's the big deal? Ectoplasm for blood and you can fly; wasn't flying always my dream? Isn't that everyone's dream if only for a little while?

"Not when you're alone," I mutter to myself. Not when this is the price to pay for it. I look around at the deserted streets once brimming with life. I'd even be glad if Dash was with me. I'd give anything not to be alone. Aren't we always alone? We face our problems alone. Maybe your frienfs and family are brhinf you givinh you support, but you're still alone. Was it always like that and i just never noticed?

"I wanted to believe I wasn't alone." Maybe i wouldn't have been so alone if I had just asked for help. I needed it, but I was a hero. Everyone looked up to me. They admired my smile and strong will. They never realised it was a mask. I was depressed. I was in the bottom of a deep hole and i couldn't fly out. Maybe i should have gotten someone to throw me some rope.

"But then I'd just pull them in with me." Then we'd both be stuck. I didn't ask for help because I didn't want to share the pain. I didn't have to be alone, but I was. I look up at Tucker's house and tears form in my eyes. Now they're alone and I can't reach them. I didn't want to share my pain, so it made it ten times worse and pushed it off on them without realising it.

"I should have done something different." I'm not sure if I could have changed anything, but I should have tried. Now I'm dead and they will be, too. I wipe years away as I keep walking, dragging my feet behind me. I'm stuck in my version of Amity Park. It's void of life and it's breaking down, just like I was. It's not strong and it won't last, just like I didn't.

"It's perfect." I wish I could escape, but I'm trapped here. I know I can leave, but where would I go? I can't go home. I can't hurt them again. I look up at Sam's house. I can't hurt her again. Tears stream down my face and I fall to my knees in despair.

"I'm so sorry!" I've killed you, Sam. I stabbed you right through the heart! I'm all alone now. I need to be alone so I don't hurt anyone ever again! I can't go home because this is my home now. This pain is everything I deserve. I grabs my lower ribs and squeeze.

"I'm nothing but a monster!" Tears drip down my nose and onto the sidewalk. Amity is better off without me! You're better off without me, Sam! I squeeze my ribs tighter, pain shooting through out my body. I deserve this pain. I shake from the pain, but I squeeze tighter and tighter, not satisfied until I feel my ribs crush in my hands.

"I can't die," I groan in despair. I'm already dead, but I don't want to exist. I thought the pain would go away after I died, but I saw their faces and I can't get them out of my mind. I caused them so much pain. Why couldn't I just get out of that hole? Why couldn't I have timed it better? Why did she have to walk in? Why did she have to watch as I took my own life? I died in her arms. I was staring into her eyes and she begged me not to go.

"I had to go." I couldn't hold on. I couldn't get out. I though I could get out after I died, but now I've sunk even deeper. I wrap my hands around my throat and try to choke the life out of me, but there' no life to choke out. The bones can break but I'll still be breathing. Except I won't bevause I'm already fucking dead! There's no escape, there never was!

"I should have just stayed where I was." I should have held my ground. I should have kept pretending I was ok. I should have done anything I could to keep her safe. My hands fall down to my side as I fall onto my back. I stare up at the sky. I wish it was still blue.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so sorry," I mutter, barely a whisper.

"It's too late for 'sorry'." She's right. It is too late. I've lost her. I've lost everyone. I crumple to my knees, hiding my face in my hands to try to soften the sounds of my sobs. I went too far. I should have known when to stop. I should have known it was too much. I should have run away. I should have let someone else do it. I never meant to hurt you. I look up at the person in front of my defeated form. I don't know when she got here, but her face will always be comforting to me. She did a lot to help raise me when mom and dad got sidetracked. The memories help me take a deep breath and think, but all I can think about is how I hurt the people I love.

"I never meant to kill her. I loved her!"

"I know. I saw it every day you two where together." She sits down in front of me. "But she isn't dead. I was just in Amity, remember? She's waiting for you. She even asked me to come to check on you. She still loves you." That doesn't mean that I didn't hurt her. I can still see her look of horror.

"I've caused her too much pain already."

"Danny, you can't just give up on her. She said if I don't get you to come home, she'll hunt you down and drag you back. Don't give up on her because you've given up on yourself. She never gave up on you."

"I don't even know what I'd say."

"You don't have to say anything. You can pretend nothing ever happened." That's never an option. It would just cause a lot of tension in the room, built up and ignored. Besides, my parents know who I am now and they'll never accept it, or me, ever again.

"What about mom and dad?"

"They miss you, too. We all do!" Lies. No one ever cared about me before. What's so different now? They don't miss Fenton, they miss Phantom.

"Everyone misses Danny Phantom, not Danny Fenton."

"The important people miss both. There's a lot of people that would trade Danny Phantom for Danny Fenton any day. I just want my little brother back." Why would anyone ever want a mistake like me? I'm not human and I'm not a ghost. I don't belong anywhere, but at least here I'm alone.

"I'm a waste of space." She grabs my chin and makes me look up at her. I stare into her eyes as tears stream down her face. Her voice is broken, no she's broken.

"You're always helping people whether you're Fenton or Phantom. You risked your life to save people that you don't like. You're always helping people out of lockers and you stand up to bullies when other people are getting bullied."

"So? Anyone could do that stuff."

"But no one else does. You stand up for people weaker than you and people look up to you for it. Please come home, Danny. We need you." No one needs me. I'm only going to get someone hurt.

"You don't," I grumble.

"I know life sucks sometimes, but that doesn't mean that you can just throw it away! You mean something to more people than you think. You're a lot of people's lights in this dark and sometimes dreary world we live in. You can try to hide, but your demons will still find you. There's no way to escape them, you just have to find a way to cope with them." I've been trying to cope with them all my life then more showed up. I can't keep fighting them. Maybe I can outrun them and hide.

"I can still try to escape them. It might work for me. Who knows?" I hear her sigh and she sounds lost and hesitant.

"Danny, you're having a mental breakdown. You think you're dead, but you're not. You never hurt anyone. Danny, those memories aren't real. It's just Dan trying to break free. You can't let him win. I came here to warn you. Come back to Amity Park and let us help you. Don't block us out." She's lying! Dan is not inside of me! He's nowhere near me! I beat him! I won that battle! I made my own future. She's trying to trick me! I won't fall for it!

"You're lying. Go away!" I jump to my feet and start blasting my ecto blasts at her, forcing her to retreat back to the land of the living. Back to where every just wants to go except me. I'm alone and there's no better place than that.


End file.
